


dear true love

by orphan_account



Series: sunrise [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Photographer Kihyun, it's just pure fluff that's all it is, scientist Changkyun, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He really hopes Changkyun says yes.





	dear true love

**Author's Note:**

> currently playing [dear true love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RisE6f39jfY) by sleeping at last.

_ 3:48 pm _

  
  


“So, like… I can be your best man, right?”

_ Ah, there it is _ . Kihyun is proud he lasted this long, really. 

Kihyun knew Minhyuk would pop his own big question after confiding in him about the proposal. 

“I haven’t decided yet, Min. I’m a bit busy trying to make sure he says yes, first…” Kihyun peers at the glass display, bright rings staring back at him. 

“You can’t make Hoseok your best man, he’s gonna plan a lame party and probably cry during his speech. I’m  _ much _ more fun!” Minhyuk whines, tapping on the glass impatiently. 

They’re arguing in a small “alternative” jewelry store; one of the only places that would sell anything that would be Kihyun’s taste; or Changkyun’s. 

They’ve spoken about rings before, mostly tangled in sheets and half asleep, blabbering about what rings would be perfect for them. Both of them agreed that they don’t want large stones, but they can’t deny they like the bling of something small. 

The “ooo shiny” part of their shared goblin brain needs something pretty.

Changkyun wants either a dark silver or black metal band, and Kihyun agrees on how good dark rings look on his hands. It’s nearly impossible to find anything for their taste in a regular engagement ring seller, so Kihyun had to ask Minhyuk for hand-made, unique stores.

Both of them agree that for engagement rings, they both want one that’s uniquely different, then for marriage bands and the stupid ceremony, those will be matching. 

This is his third jewelry store with Minhyuk, and nothing has stood out yet. 

“You’re gonna propose, he’s gonna say yes, the ring doesn’t matter  _ that  _ much.” Minhyuk drapes his body across the glass case with a look of despair. 

Kihyun knows his boyfriend is going to say yes. They’ve talked about it for years; five to be exact. The last two years of university, two years of sharing an apartment, and a year since they went to the shelter and picked up a puppy. Innumerable amounts of “are we getting married?” talks. 

It won’t be legal. It  _ can’t  _ be legal. The laws haven’t caught up quite yet, but they don’t care so much about that. It’s about  _ being together. _

It’s about Kihyun tearing up at the thought of being able to say “my husband.” Celebrating their love in the best way he can think of, basically throwing a huge party to celebrate  _ exactly  _ how gay and in love they are. He would love nothing more. 

First, rings. And actually asking Changkyun to spend the rest of his life with Kihyun. On the beach. Where they met.  _ The nerves are starting to kick in _ , just a tad. 

“Earth to Kihyun, can we go home yet?”

“You didn’t actually have to come with me, you know. I asked for shops, and you refused to let me do this alone.” Kihyun brings his focus back to the rings, a few catching his eye. 

“I’m gonna be your best man! You need my vital input and my wisdom with the most important decision of your life.” Minhyuk stands straight and wanders a few feet away, looking at bracelets. 

_ Dating Changkyun was the most important decision. This is nothing.  _

Minhyuk would tease him for the rest of the day if he said that, so Kihyun just stares at the rings and waves the attendant over. 

“Can I look at those two in the back? The black bands. No, to your left. Yes! Thank you.” Kihyun recognizes that his hands are shaking as he reaches forward to examine the jewelry. 

Both rings are a pure black metal, both have just one small stone set in the center. 

They almost look exactly the same, but they’re  _ so different. _ The first (Kihyun’s brain supplies him with  _ Changkyun’s _ ) has a break in the center, where the metal stops. A diamond is connecting the two edges, it’s a square cut, and two of the corners are inlaid into the metal, turned at an angle. 

_ It looks like a star. _

The other also has a break and a square cut diamond, but it slots in perfectly between the metal. When Kihyun runs his thumb over it, it’s completely smooth, all one complete band. It’s insanely satisfying, and it makes his brain happy. The metal itself has a center ring of gunmetal silver, adding extra detail, making it look thin and  _ fancy.  _

These are the first rings that Kihyun has felt anything for. They’re different, and this shop doesn’t really seem to have any type of system to how they’re arranged, so both of them being right next to each other means something, right?

Kihyun takes a deep breath, “I’ll take both of these. Can you put them in one box?” 

Minhyuk’s head shoots up, and he scrambles back to Kihyun’s side.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, Ki. Those are so pretty. Oh my god. Kihyun! Yoo Kihyun, you’re getting married!” Minhyuk wraps his arm around his shoulders, shaking Kihyun back and forth. 

“Min can I--stop shaking me. Can I ask him first?” Kihyun smiles at the shop owner as he pulls out his wallet. He doesn’t look at the total as he hands his card over, knowing that if he doesn’t look, it won’t hurt as much. 

Both him and Changkyun have been saving for these, anyways. It’s important.

The man behind the counter asks for a moment to modify the box to fit both rings, and after thanking him, they’re outside in the smoldering heat. 

Kihyun grips the tiny box in his hands, knowing that if he didn’t focus on where it was at all times, he would probably lose it immediately. The plan is to go home, probably help Changkyun pack because he leaves it for the last second, then get in their car and drive to Kihyun’s hometown. 

The same town where they met, where Changkyun had distant family, where he decided to spend his summer break. 

They have a weekend vacation planned, their first vacation since college. Minhyuk is dog-sitting, and Kihyun is going to propose. 

When he was still trying to figure out how he wanted to ask, going to the beach was at the bottom of the list. He wanted something Changkyun would love too, something that involves his interests. And Changkyun doesn’t necessarily  _ like _ the beach.

Sure, he could bring Changkyun to his favorite restaurant, or even something cheesy like the space museum that’s on the other side of the city. The park where they walk Nova every day would be cute, too. 

But the reality is: that beach means more to both of them than any other location he can think of. 

For Kihyun, it’s the beach his parents got married on. Barefoot in the sand with a giant wedding dress, the ceremony that  _ wasn’t  _ in a church was done on the beach. For Changkyun, every time he talks about the beach his eyes go soft. They share the same sentiment of hating crowds, but the quiet mornings they spent there, together, means everything to Changkyun. 

That’s what he tells Kihyun, at least. Kihyun’s heart swells when he looks back at the mornings they experienced, every sunrise spent next to each other during that first summer. 

Kihyun says goodbye to Minhyuk, and quickly decides to call Changkyun to ask about dinner. 

He picks up on the second ring with a “Hey baby.” 

“Hi, what do you want to eat? I’m coming home.” Kihyun starts the car to get the air conditioning going, preferring his car doesn’t feel like a microwave. 

“Um… I want ice cream, really. It’s so fucking hot outside. Noodles sound good too though.” 

“Both?” Kihyun asks. 

“I love you.” Changkyun responds, making Kihyun laugh. 

“Love you too, I’ll call in noodles and then buy ice cream at the store. Are you packed?” Kihyun knows he isn’t, but it’s worth a try, right?

Changkyun often gets busy, too busy to do anything but focus on his research. Kihyun doesn’t mind, he knows Changkyun works hard in order to make any form of money, theoretical astrophysics doesn’t really pay enough for bills unless you work your ass off. Or get a contract with Nasa. Good thing Changkyun is  _ really _ good. 

There’s a long pause before Changkyun answers, “I’ll be honest with you Ki, I’ve been reading the same article about dark matter for about three hours now. I started packing earlier though! I’m sorry.” 

Kihyun can hear the frown in his voice, and frowns in response. 

“It’s okay, we can just pack together after our lunch-slash-dinner. I wanna try to get there by sundown though, so let's eat fast. I’ll be home soon.” 

“I’ll pack some more now then! Buh bye.” Changkyun hangs up, and Kihyun sits for a moment longer in the quiet air conditioning before starting his way home.   
  


_ 4:46 pm _

  
  


Noodles and ice cream in hand, Kihyun shifts the bags to one arm while he punches in the code to their apartment. He’s immediately greeted by a jumping corgi at his knees. 

“Nova, no jumping! Ugh. I have groceries, I can’t even defend myself--hi, angel, yes, hello, I missed you too.” Nova follows him into the kitchen, still attempting to take out his knee caps. 

Kihyun dispenses the bags on the counter, crouching down to pet Nova, which she immediately takes advantage of, licking his face and jumping into his lap. He loses his balance, falling on his ass and allowing her to crawl up his chest. 

This is how Changkyun finds them as he rounds the corner, Kihyun on the kitchen tile, smile on his face. 

Kihyun looks up, sees Changkyun’s grin before he says “Welcome home.”

“I’ve been killed, you must go on without me,” Kihyun lets his head fall to one side, petting Nova with one hand, “this beast defeated me, and I will never leave this kitchen floor.” 

Changkyun laughs before sidestepping the body on his floor, grabbing the bag containing the ice cream before it melts too much. 

“I would join you down there, but I also really wanna eat these noodles, and that beast would steal them. So, c’mon.” Changkyun holds out a hand, which Kihyun uses to haul himself up, Nova letting out a whine when she’s pushed off his lap. 

They eat on the couch, a terrible habit that they’ve had since college. Kihyun slurps up noodles while Changkyun talks about whatever the fuck dark matter is, and then Changkyun eats more while Kihyun complains about his employees. 

Eating and talking, another habit. Not so terrible, though. It’s usually what Kihyun is looking forward too, every night after a long day at work. 

They’re eventually done eating, done packing, leash in hand ready to dispense Nova at Minhyuk’s doorstep. 

“Are you sure you have everything?” Kihyun asks, watching Changkyun glance around their apartment. 

“I think so? I hope so. Did you grab your new fancy camera lens? The Canon one?” 

“Fuck. Thank you, hold her.” Kihyun hands the leash before sprinting into their room, finding the case for his new  _ baby. _ Brand new lens, literally never used before.

Kihyun bought it for landscapes, but he really meant it for the ocean. Sunrises at the ocean, specifically. 

Changkyun smiles as Kihyun waves the case in the air, and leans in to plant a smooch on Kihyun’s cheek as he’s locking the door. 

After leaving Nova with Minhyuk, they’re on the road.

  
  


_ 6:53 pm _

  
  


Road trips with Changkyun are… interesting. He gets bored easily, but only when he’s driving. When he’s a passenger, he’s perfectly content sitting and humming to music. 

When he’s driving, though, he  _ has _ to talk. Or he’ll start doing math in his head and then paying attention to the road is the second priority. Kihyun loves it, like he always loves talking to Changkyun. 

His voice is still Kihyun’s favorite sound, after five years. 

“Okay--wait. You’re telling me that, basically, there’s new physics? Like stuff we don’t know? How is that possible? Isn’t math set in stone?” Kihyun is trying so hard to process Changkyun’s smart talk. He’s failing, probably. 

“Yeah! New physics. We think. Because that’s one of the only logical explanations of how we can’t figure out the math. The numbers should be the same, yeah? Unless it’s doing something that we literally can’t compute yet. So, we gotta change the way we compute it, assuming there’s a new type of mechanic.”

Changkyun glances over and bursts out laughing at the look on Kihyun’s face, which probably read  _ what the fuck _ .

“That’s terrifying. Why do we know so little?” Kihyun asks. 

“‘Cuz we stupid.” Changkyun says with a shrug. 

_ Well, true. _

“I never asked, did you see anything cool when you were doing the visual research in the mountains?” 

“Oh my god! Ki, I never told you. I totally forgot. I saw a galaxy in the shape of a--a WORM. It looked like a worm! I pointed it out to my superior and he laughed at me.” Changkyun hits the steering wheel excitedly. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about the biggest space worm anyone has ever found! I wanna see the worm!” Kihyun hits Changkyun’s arm lightly, laughing. 

Changkyun grabs his phone and shoves it in Kihyun’s face, saying “Go to my texts with Yoonseok, I sent him pictures of the worm!” 

Kihyun unlocks the phone,  _ 930722,  _ tapping on his messages and scrolling.  _ The worm! _

“Holy shit, that’s so cool. It’s literally a worm. Is it only one galaxy?” Kihyun zooms in, sees a few other wisps in the blurry image.

“Nah, we think it’s actually two galaxies in the process of colliding. Gotta do some exposure shots for clarity, though. When I get back I’ll probably be camping out overnight to get a better picture.” Changkyun is visibly excited, making quick glances to Kihyun, eyes wide. 

_ God, he’s cute. _

“M’kay, just text me the dates so I can make sure I’m home for Nova. And you better show me the HD pictures of the worm.” Kihyun places Changkyun’s phone back in the middle before he reaches for Changkyun’s hand, entwining their hands.

Changkyun continues driving for another hour, both of them chatting about random topics. An article that Kihyun read about grain-free dog food, a new show that Changkyun saw the trailer for, their plans for the next few days at the beach. 

Eventually they switch, with Kihyun driving. Changkyun leans his head against the window, and Kihyun has music playing. Unsurprisingly, it’s a playlist that Changkyun made months ago for road trips together. 

Kihyun reviews his plan. This first night, they’ll enjoy a full nights sleep at the hotel, and then wake up early enough for the sunrise. Kihyun knows he absolutely won’t be able to keep this from Changkyun, so he’s decided to do it as soon as possible. 

First sunrise of their vacation, he’ll propose. He really hopes Changkyun says yes. 

_ Please say yes. _

The velvet box hiding in his bag feels like a lie, and he wants to get it over with, versus being anxious for a few days. Changkyun would catch onto that, anyway. So. Kihyun has to do it soon. 

Kihyun has… a few words prepared? Probably not as many as he should, so he’ll probably ramble, and he knows himself well enough to say that he will absolutely cry. 

That’s okay, Changkyun will cry too. 

Kihyun studies his words, practices them in his head while Changkyun dozes. He hypes himself up, convinces himself that everything will be okay. 

The rest of the trip passes quickly, and within another hour, they’re checked into the hotel, immediately falling into bed. They don’t bother unpacking, but Kihyun tells a sleepy Changkyun that they’re waking up for the sunrise.

He gets a grunt in response, so he kisses Changkyun’s head and pulls the sheet closer around their bodies, whispering a good night.  
  


_ 5:38 am _

  
  


There’s one thing that Kihyun will never get tired of, probably for the rest of his life. 

A fluffy Changkyun next to him, arms tucked under his pillow.

Waking up Changkyun always feels like a privilege. Kihyun wakes up before him, almost every morning. Neither of them are the type to sleep in, but Kihyun wakes up with the sun, while Changkyun needs an alarm to wake up. 

A Kihyun shaped alarm, usually. 

Kihyun has already gotten out of bed once, brushing his teeth and drinking some water, while the sun hasn’t broken the horizon yet. Changkyun is snoring lightly, so Kihyun knows he’s safe to check on the rings. 

Unzipping his backpack as quietly as possible, Kihyun slips his hand to the very bottom, feeling around. He grasps the box, raising it and opening it in the same second. 

There they are, in all their glory. 

Two dark rings, two small diamonds. Five years worth of unconditional love. 

Kihyun feels tears prickling his eyes, and he snaps the box closed. It’s louder than anticipated, and he flinches, shoving it back in his backpack before turning to look at Changkyun. 

_ Still asleep. Of course. _

There’s nothing but love and warmth in his heart as he inches his way next to Changkyun, on his side of the bed. Kihyun sits on the floor so his face is level with the mattress before he pokes at Changkyun’s arm. 

“Kyunnie~ Wake uuuup... “  _ Nothing  _ “Changkyuuuuun. We get food if you wake up. Do it for me, and my stomach.” 

There’s grumbling, then Changkyun moves a hand out to the other side of the bed. His face scrunches up, before cracking an eye open. 

“Why are you not over here? Why down there? M’cold…” Changkyun moves the hand to the other side, grasping for Kihyun. 

Grabbing his hand and shaking it a bit, Kihyun kisses his knuckles. 

“We gotta wake up, we haven’t seen the sunrise in so long. I miss it. Let’s gooo.” He gently yanks his hand while standing up, receiving more grumbles. 

Eventually, Changkyun sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “Can we shower together?” 

“Of course.” Kihyun smiles when Changkyun smiles.  _ Warm. _

They shower, and kiss, and kiss more, but it’s “too damn early.” So they shower, and get dressed. 

There’s a really cute cafe, right on the beach. The outside area is facing east, and they can enjoy the sunrise together over breakfast, without having to go on the beach yet. 

The cafe has plants everywhere, with clean, white decor, and pale wood floors that look like sand. Kihyun’s favorite thing is how the pink sunlight turns the  _ entire  _ room colorful. 

Changkyun always comments on how quiet it is, how neither of them ever really talk, afraid to break the bubble. It’s comforting, though. This cafe feels like home, and being here with Changkyun feels like  _ home.  _

So, they sit in silence. With crepes and coffee, watching the sun creep over the ocean.

Kihyun watches Changkyun watch the horizon.

_ God, I wanna marry you.  _

Changkyun looks over, catches Kihyun staring. He cocks an eyebrow, tilts his head. A silent question, a mix of “are you okay?” and “something on my face?” 

Kihyun just smiles, holds out his left hand. Changkyun takes it in his right hand, and they continue with their crepes.

They finish eating, with Kihyun’s heart racing every time Changkyun makes eye contact with him. He knows that Changkyun can probably tell something is… different. Not wrong, never wrong. But different. 

They leave the cafe, walking hand in hand to the same spot as always. The same staircase, the same sunrise. With the same boy wearing black. 

Kihyun is sort of glad he used to be judgemental.  _ Sort of. _ Not the best trait, but it gave him the confidence to ask out the new weird boy in town, the boy who wore black to the beach on a crowded day. 

“Do you remember the first day on the beach?” Kihyun asks some of the first words of the morning. 

“Yeah, I think I remember pretty well. You judged me.” Changkyun juts his lower lip out, glancing at Kihyun. 

They laugh, with Kihyun muttering a quiet “shut up.” 

“In those few days afterwards, when we met up and hung out a ton, did you have any idea? Like, did it occur to you that I was anyone but a judgy ass?” Kihyun has  _ no idea why he’s asking this.  _

Changkyun takes a moment to think before answering, “I can’t remember that part very well, mostly because I was overwhelmed. In like, the best way possible? Y’know? I was overwhelmed because suddenly I was feeling all these things for someone. My heart did shit whenever you even smiled at me, and I had to figure out a lot of emotions really quickly, or else I knew you were gonna get away. You were too much of a catch.” 

_ He’s not supposed to be the one making me cry, what the fuck. _

“You’re way too sappy. Why? Why are you like this?” Kihyun tries to be subtle about wiping at his eyes. Changkyun laughs, pushing up his glasses. 

“You’ve put up with it for this long, don’t chicken out now.”

_ Oh you have literally no idea, Kyunnie.  _

_ Now? Now. _

“Well--Actually, I. I asked because, well, I had no idea. I had no idea that I would want to spend the rest of my life with someone. Looking back, I think I was way too young to know? I just knew, at first, that I really liked you. And that you made me happy, but I think I can pinpoint the moment I did know?” 

“What--” Changkyun starts.

Kihyun cuts him off with “Lemme finish this, because if I stop, I’ll forget what I want to say, or start crying. I dunno. Either one.”

Changkyun nods, quiet. 

“I can pinpoint it. Do you remember that really bad morning I had, it was the first morning of finals, I spilled coffee on my shirt, and I couldn’t find my notes, and I slept through my alarm. I called you crying, we had been dating for almost two years. I called you crying, and you were at my door in five minutes.” 

_ Deep breaths. _

“And you--you just, walked over to the coffee maker and made me another cup, then went to my closet and spent a genuine moment finding me a nice shirt. I was standing in the middle of my living room, literally sobbing my eyes out, watching you just--fix my life in front of me. And then you handed me a shirt and told me you loved me, and we walked to class together. It hit me while I was taking my statistics exam. It felt so natural for me to think “I want to spend the rest of my life with him” that it didn’t even scare me, and that scared me.” Kihyun speaks slowly, playing with the hem of his shirt, refusing to look up. 

He takes a moment to breathe before continuing. 

_ Don’t fuck this up. _

“Before you moved in, you were my home. I knew you were my home. I still don’t sleep well if you’re not with me, and every time you went back to your apartment, mine felt empty. And then you did move in, and we had this home together. We started talking about our lives together, asking about marriage and pets and adopting and all these things that literally meant forever. That was our forever.”

“Still is…” Changkyun mutters. 

“You’re right, it still is. You’re still my home, and our home is where we belong. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. You’re my true love, Changkyun. When I’m with you I feel...charged? You inspire me in so many ways, and you’re my muse for so much of my photography. Without you, I feel like a fancy camera with no lens. I’m still good, I’m okay, but I’m better with you, in so many ways.” 

Kihyun risks a single glance towards Changkyun, sees him reaching up with the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe at his face. 

_ Nope. No crying. Gotta do this. _

“So--I wont get on one knee. Because you said you’d push me over if I did that. I’m gonna sit here and pull out a box, and there’s gonna be two rings in it. One for me, and one for you. You mean so much to me, Changkyun. And I know I would want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what, but we both know how important this is to us. So… hold on--” Kihyun wills his hands to stop shaking, reaching into his jacket pocket. 

He pulls the velvet box out, thumbing over it one more time before he opens it. Kihyun sets it on the concrete between them, facing Changkyun. He watches as Changkyun looks up from his hands, eyes on the box. 

“Im Changkyun, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together? Will you marry me?” 

Silence. 

_ More silence.  _

Kihyun looks up, feeling his heart fall at the site in front of him. 

With his thumb running along the edge of the open box, Changkyun has tears on his cheeks. His eyes are unwavering, body still while Kihyun trembles. 

He’s silent for what feels like minutes, when Kihyun knows it’s nothing more than seconds. 

“You’re my--” Changkyun cuts himself off with a cough, clearing his throat. Starts again. “You’re my home, Yoo Kihyun. You’re everything. I see you in everything, I feel you everywhere. You’re my best friend, first and forever. If we hadn’t fallen in love, you’d still be the most important person in my life. I know...that you know, that I want to spend my life with you.” 

Changkyun pats Kihyun’s leg gently, asks “Can you look at me, Ki?”

Kihyun takes a deep breath, wills his tears to stop as he catches Changkyun’s eyes. 

They stare for a moment, saying nothing and everything at once. 

“Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Kihyun’s eyes burn before he sobs,  _ just a bit.  _

“There has never been a moment where I haven’t wanted to marry you, for five years.” Changkyun finishes. Kihyun cries harder, falling forward until his head hits Changkyun’s chest. 

They’re a crying mess, for a few moments. They hold each other on the same stairs they kissed for the first time, alternating between sniffling and laughing. Both of them know they’re quite the sight, but thank god they’re crazy enough to wake up before the sun, and Kihyun to propose at 7 am. 

“You’re--you’re serious, right? Like, no takes backsies? You’ll marry me? We’re getting married?” 

Changkyun laughs before he pulls Kihyun upward, holding him steady by the shoulders. He leans in, gently kissing Kihyun. The anxiety of the past 24 hours melts away, and Kihyun melts with it, slinging an arm around Changkyun’s neck. 

“I’ll marry you. I want to marry you. I want us to be married. And I want us to still be married in 50 years, when maybe it’s legal in this country, or maybe in 10 years we won’t live here anymore, and we can make it legal then.” Changkyun rambles, and Kihyun can tell he’s currently weighing the pros and cons of moving out of Korea just to be legally recognized as husbands. 

“We can think about that later. Right now, we can throw a cool party, and wear matching rings, and know we’re in love, yeah?” Kihyun smiles. 

The look of concentration fades away from Changkyun’s face, and the soft smile returns as he boops his nose against Kihyun’s. 

“As long as we know it, and all of our friends allow us to be obnoxious about it for one night, yeah. Sounds perfect,” Changkyun reaches up to kiss Kihyun’s forehead, before he pulls away to look at the rings, “Is this one mine?” 

He pulls out the right one, the ring with the divided center, diamond holding the two edges together, but not quite fitting in  _ “properly.” _

“Yup. And this one…is mine!” Kihyun says, grabbing the other, and they giggle at each other as they put the rings on themselves. 

Changkyun holds their hands together, looking at the rings side by side. 

“Can Nova be at the wedding?” 

“Of course Nova can be at the wedding. What kind of question is that? That’s our daughter, Kyunnie.” 

They laugh together, commenting on how pretty the rings are, and making fun of each other for crying so hard. Changkyun kisses Kihyun more, then rests his head on his shoulder, studying the ocean. 

“I’m glad you judged me on the beach. I’ve said it before, but if you hadn’t judged me, I wouldn’t have gone up to you. So, thank you.” Changkyun lifts his head just a little bit, then bumps it against Kihyun’s shoulder again. 

“Thank you for disrespecting my beach with your aesthetic, dummy. I love you. This is the last thing, I swear. But thank you for taking me for what I am, and loving me.” 

“Ugh, stop. I can’t cry. I won’t let you make me cry again. I love you too, I’m hungry, c’mon.” Changkyun stands up, dragging Kihyun with him. 

Kihyun pulls his arm when Changkyun tries to walk, causing him to stumble back. Kihyun takes his face into his hands,  _ smooshing _ Changkyun’s cheeks before kissing him deeply, trying to pour any amount of love he can into one kiss. 

Words are words, and actions are actions. Both have a time and a place, and this moment right here? This is a time for both. 

“I hope you planned in your itinerary for us to spend the rest of the day in bed together.” Changkyun mumbles against Kihyun’s lips. 

“Two days, honestly.” 

“Well, let’s not waste a second, then.” 

Kihyun links his arm with Changkyun’s, leaning into him as they walk together along the beach, morning sun shining, the first sunrise of the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! this is what finally broke my writers block for the past few weeks, and i love it.  
>   
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tiramisuT_T)


End file.
